Help Needed
by AmberWolf of Flames
Summary: Anzu, My OC, sets out on a secret mission to bring Naruto and Hinata together. constructive criticism welcome. R&R Please. Rated T just in case. REVISED 2nd Chapter! More interesting then it sounds.
1. Enter Anzu Toramaki

Help Needed

A/N: Welcome to my first Fanfic. Anyway, enjoy.

**Boring Disclaimer No One Cares About**: I do not own Naruto or a private jet, or a mansion, but yet I live on.

Enter Anzu

You see Anzu has a very unique job. She works for a society that likes to provide a push in the right direction between people to help couples come along. In a way they are matchmakers but the difference is that the two people already had feelings for each other, whether they noticed it or not. That is where our little Anzu comes in to receive her first assignment.

Anzu walked into the cold office-like building. The walls were painted standard white and the floor, a dreary gray. She proceeded to walk down a long hall lined on either side with offices, some of which were empty.

"Room 218" she repeated to herself as she observed the small hardly legible numbers posted next to the door. _215, 216, 218. _She slowly opened the door to see a short, thin man leaning on the back of his chair, his feet resting on a wondrously messy desk. He had a derby hat tipped over his eyes.

"Come in, Come in." he beckoned to her without even attempting to look up. She slowly stepped into the room which was cluttered with stacks upon stack of papers and books.

"I am here about the assignment." Anzu said shyly. Offices often made her that way. She always felt she was taking a quiz and if she said the wrong answer she'd be given some dreadful punishment.

"Oh, yes." He said flatly and started rummaging through the clutter that could hardly be identified as a file cabinet. "This is your first assignment, am I correct?" He asked with a certain air of annoyance. She concluded he really was an ill tempered chap.

"Yes, sir." She finally answered.

"Well good luck with this one. It looks to be quite tough. Someone at the head office must have a lot of faith in you." The man stated as he glanced at the assignment portfolio. Anzu didn't have a good feeling about this. He slipped her the portfolio which read "**The NaruHina Case**" in big, bold letters.

"The two subjects are Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyugga. Now may I warn you the boy is hopelessly clueless and the girl is extremely shy. You'll see what I mean when you arrive. Now don't mess this one up. Oh, and good luck, you'll need it." Those last words were tinted with laughter and sarcasm

Anzu slowly took the portfolio off the cluttered desk and hesitantly left the room as the man once again assumed his previous position. Anzu was happy to be once again out in the brilliant sun and lush fields. One thing he neglected to tell her that they resided in a village of ninjas. They were also ninjas themselves. She was surprised by this but soon dismissed it, besides they were still just normal people living in a normal village, right? Well if you considered a ninja village "normal." Inside were a map and a train station ticket, to a place called Konaha. Konaha, it had a nice ring to it. She tucked it away in her pocket and started to walk home briskly to pack her belongings, by the way it sounded she would be their for quite some time.

_Meanwhile in Konaha,_

Hinata slowly came back into consciousness. Things were blurry at first but slowly took more form and definition. She was looking up into a clear azure sky. She tried desperately to remember what had happened to get her here on her back. Oh yeah now she remembered. She had yet again fainted in the presence of Naruto. He had complimented her hair and she started to turn redder and redder, her knees began to shake and then, things went blank. Hinata mentally kicked herself, as she picked herself up off of the hard ground. That and her insistent stammering had become quite a problem.

She scoped around the landscape but found no trace of the blonde haired ninja. With an inward sigh she started her long walk home, contemplating many things in her head. These included why she had to faint whenever she received a compliment from Naruto. She reasoned it wasn't her fault. It was something about those brilliantly blue eyes and cheerful, warm smile he wore on his face every day.

Her heart lightened at the thought of that same smile. That boy imbued her with more confidence then she could have ever imagined. Now if only he saw her true feelings for him but she knew that would likely never happen. This especially with competition like Sakura. Sakura was beautiful and confident while Hinata was plain and shy. They were very much opposites in many ways.

She soon found herself at the doorstep of the Hyugga manor. She simply stared at the door for a while in thought then soon decided to continue her thinking on this subject for a different time, now she had work to do. She stepped inside quietly and slowly began her work consisting of dusting and washing the windows.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked along a crowded street in the center town. "That Hyugga kid is kind of weird but nice. I just wish she would stop passing out on me." Naruto thought ignoring the cacophony of the inner city. He knew he had hot, tasty ramen awaiting him on the other side of the street. "Yeah, Hinata is nice, just like a warm bowl of ramen."

**A/N:** Well I hope you enjoyed it. It will get better as I progress. I hope the length was ok. DON'T FLAME.


	2. The Arrival and The New Wind

**I'm going to have to continue this tomorrow or my mom will take my computer away.**

Prompt: A sunset

Pairing: Popuri x Jack

Description: What can really compare to the beauty of a sunset?

Comments: Good news everyone! I made Power of the Pen! Yay! Anyway, thank you to Chicken Yuki and Jersey Strat-O. (Chicken Yuki once I figure out how it will go, I'll be right on your request. I think I can really make it work.)

The sky was painted in hues of orange, yellow, and gold. Could anything truly compete with the beauty of a sunset? The calming effect it gave off soothed Popuri. It signaled coming of the end for the day but emitted a message of hope and


End file.
